A Eros nadie lo quiere
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Eros es el amor sexual. Además, también es Draco Malfoy. Y puede que Harry, que es el amor incondicional, se haya enamorado de él, y no lo sepa.


**A Eros nadie lo quiere**

_(#1 De dioses y otros cuentos)_

**Sumario:** Eros es el amor sexual. Además, también es Draco Malfoy. Y puede que Harry, que es el amor incondicional, se haya enamorado de él, y no lo sepa.

**Género:** Romance.

**Claves:** Drarry/fluff. Primero de una serie de relatos inspirados en distintas culturas. Algo poético, diría yo, y carece un poco de sentido.

**Disclaimer:** Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**A Eros nadie lo quiere**

_**I. Eros**_

Es fácil encontrártelo, deambula por los pasillos del castillo, mueve la cadera de un lado al otro con una soltura hipnótica a los ojos, sus pasos son lentos y medidos, de piernas largas y esbeltas. A veces, se encuentra en los rosales, tiende a inclinarse para oler los pétalos de las flores; aquella vista también es fabulosa.

No hay nadie que no lo conozca, sea por la razón que sea. Dicen que lleva el cabello rubio platinado por los hombros, se sacude con una brisa suave que nadie más parece percibir, y llama la atención bajo cualquier tipo de luz. También cuentan que, una vez, un muchacho se arrodilló para declararle su amor en medio de un pasillo, le besó la punta de las botas después de que se lo hubiese pedido, y él se rio.

_No es el amor._ Es la atracción física, es la ilusión, el deseo, lo efímero. Es lo que hace a tus manos sudar y a tu boca secarse o salivar de más, es la razón de que tu piel se caliente, es el motivo de tus rodillas a punto de flaquear, de la mente embotada, de la cordura perdida.

Cuando él te dice que te desnudes, lo haces. Demasiado rápido, demasiado ansioso.

Cuando él te dice que lo beses, lo haces. Demasiado necesitado, demasiado acelerado.

Él agita las pestañas y consigue lo que quiere. Lo sabes, siempre lo has sabido.

Es la forma de ser de las cosas.

No hay cuidado, no hay delicadezas, ningún tipo de consideración. Es lo fugaz, los borrones de movimiento, el vaivén de las caderas, el choque de pieles y los sonidos húmedos, los chirridos de las camas.

Es el empuje, duro, brusco, animal.

Es el no poder apartar la mirada de su rostro.

Muchas veces, también es el irse con alguien más, el ser engañado, y el llanto descontrolado de una pasión ahogada, cuando te ha dejado.

Se llama Draco Malfoy, y aunque lo mejor es que te mantengas alejado del amor sexual personificado, Harry se ha enamorado de él.

_**II. Ágape**_

Casi nunca lo ves, aunque todos digan conocerlo. Le gustan los pasadizos ocultos, los salones cálidos y permanecer horas bajo las cobijas, resguardado del atroz frío de Escocia.

Es Harry Potter, pero es más sencillo decirle Ágape. _El amor incondicional._

Es sonrisas al despertar y pensar en alguien, es cuando lo ves dormir en un sofá y lo cubres con una manta, es el abrazo largo y sin aviso cuando lo necesitas, el beso en la frente cuando se despiden.

Es la calidez en el pecho, el cosquilleo en el estómago, la risa aguda y descontrolada.

Es la respiración pausada y regular en la almohada junto a la tuya, el latido sincronizado de dos corazones, susurros y apodos afectuosos.

Es domingos por la tarde con música, charlas largas y sin sentido, la serenidad de irse a dormir sintiéndose querido.

Los que tienen la suerte de verlo pasar, dicen que es como una brisa primaveral, fresca, que lleva el aroma de las mejores flores en las que puedas pensar. Y tu olor favorito, siempre tu olor favorito.

Aquellos que han tenido la oportunidad de sentirlo, nunca vuelven a ser los mismos. Pueden suspirar de la nada, volverse más determinados, más cuidadosos.

Es la canción que escuchas cuando el pecho te duele, la respiración profunda que culmina un ataque de pánico. Es el tacto suave que te limpia las lágrimas y la broma absurda que hace que te rías, cuando no quieres hacer más que llorar o refunfuñar.

Es el atardecer más hermoso, el amanecer más colorido, y la luna siempre en creciente. Es sinceridad, respeto, es escuchar lo que te dicen como si no hubiese nada más espectacular en todo el universo.

Y Draco suele verlo desde lejos.

_**III. La verdad sobre Eros**_

_Siempre lo culpan._

Dicen que es la razón de que las parejas se separen, de que se interesen en alguien más. Que él los incita y luego los deja, que los rompe.

Es él quien los lastima, es él a quien odian. Es quien se desvanece con el tiempo y se vuelve reemplazable.

Puedes sentir deseos por tantas personas; el amor, el verdadero amor, sólo por una. Draco lo sabe.

Le gritan cuando los hace llorar, porque es a quien quieres golpear cuando duele demasiado. Hablan mal de él; que lo han visto con ésta y aquél, que se besan, que se acuestan, que cualquiera lo puede tener si le cumple su capricho de turno, que no es fiel. _Que no siente nada._

Y algunos días, Draco prefiere no salir, sólo para que no lo vean por ahí, sólo para que se callen. Entonces, aunque no lo creas, se quedará en cama y sollozará sin lágrimas, y odiará todo lo que es.

Y en secreto, querrá ver a Harry, y deseará ser un poco más como él.

Harry, que sonríe siempre que lo ve y le hace sentir que el mundo pierde consistencia y se tambalea. Harry, que tiene una voz suave que quisiera escuchar cada noche antes de dormir y en las mañanas al despertar. Harry, que lo ve como si él fuese quien le pone las estrellas al cielo nocturno, a pesar de que apenas sea lo que anima a los amantes a reunirse a escondidas.

A Draco le asusta tanto, porque a todos les gusta, cuando hay energía sin control, la sangre arde y el roce genera fricción, pero nadie lo quiere, cuando se levanta sin ganas de la cama, cuando no se siente de humor para sonreír y coquetear, cuando el fin de semana y los descansos han pasado, y él deja de ser una prioridad.

A Eros nadie lo ama, pero aún se pone nervioso con Harry.

_**IV. La verdad sobre Ágape**_

_Ya no se molestan en encontrarlo. _Dicen que lo añoran, dicen que lo buscan; no son más que mentiras.

Si no se esfuerzan, si no lo intentan, si no se dan la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más, no hay forma de que Harry, por muy incondicional que sea, pueda hacerlo funcionar.

Hay egoísmo, y dolor, y gritos, palabras que no deben ser dichas a tus seres queridos, pero todavía las pronuncias, incluso cuando sabes que los estás lastimando. Hay 'eso' que hace que hiervas en celos, que te pongas por encima de los demás y los pisotees, que ignores a alguien cuando te necesita, y Harry no puede tolerarlo.

El mundo se hace cada vez más frío, y él se está marchitando, desgarrando, arruinando, pero en medio de todo eso, hay un resplandor, unos ojos grises, un rostro afilado, un nombre y apellido, y una condición que es similar a la suya.

Porque, desde el comienzo de la humanidad, cuando a Draco le es asignado el amor sexual y a Harry el amor incondicional, van en direcciones opuestas y aún no saben lo bien que pueden funcionar.

Él sólo quisiera que Draco lo mire, pero no lo exigirá; el objeto de su afecto existe, y mientras se encuentre bien, no hay motivo para acercarse si no da muestras de querer su presencia, y no piensa obligarlo. Hay tantos rumores acerca de él; digan lo que digan, seguirá siendo el sujeto de su adoración, y ni un error podrá cambiar eso.

_**V. Harry y Draco**_

Harry sonríe cada vez que lo ve. Draco asiente y aparta la mirada.

¿Te has dado cuenta de lo obvios que son? ¿Has notado las miradas de reojo que Draco le echa? ¿El rubor de Harry, que puede reaparecer siempre que piense en él?

Harry es una presencia constante, la alegría en las mañanas, el sol a mediodía. Es la insistencia porque desayunes que tanto fastidia a Draco, el calor de su mano que busca la ajena y entrelaza los dedos, la timidez al ser atrapado, la risa que brota de la nada cuando está feliz de tenerlo.

Harry lo pone nervioso, porque lo hace sentir cosas que no debería sentir. Porque él sólo sabe de atracción, de falsedad, de gente que deja la cama al haber terminado y desaparece de su vida sin una palabra, de toques a oscuras, de sonidos descontrolados.

Draco es el anhelo que viene y va, el misterio de la noche, la seducción y el encanto de perderse y ver las estrellas. Es el beso que se dan los amantes hasta quedarse sin aire, las mentiras piadosas, la muerte y resurrección del afecto.

Draco lo vuelve loco, porque lo hace vibrar por dentro con sensaciones que incrementan el cariño que le profesa. Porque él está en todas partes y toca a cualquier persona, y aunque no lo sepa, puede ser el generador del verdadero amor.

Quizás un día, con suerte, él mismo lo entienda.

Mientras tanto, Harry continua saludándolo con una sonrisa, deseándole lindo día, atándole una bufanda en los meses de frío, dejándole apoyarse en su hombro si lo necesita.

Mientras tanto, Draco lo hace romper las reglas, sacar ese lado que se reserva para sí mismo, conocer la gloria.

Al final del día, hay dos cuerpos en el calor de una cama, y al comienzo de la mañana, ninguno se ha marchado. Cuando Harry lo llena de besos y se disculpa, sonriente, al haberlo despertado, Draco siente, por primera vez, la necesidad de devolver el afecto, y le prepara el desayuno.

Y juntos, terminan por crear una nueva rutina, una nueva vida, aunque nadie les haya dicho que pueda existir un amor que mezcle pasión y ternura, deseo y pureza. Ellos lo crearon para sí mismos, y puede que en algún momento, tengas la buena suerte de verlos compartirlo de cerca.

Y en el mejor de los casos, un día te llegará a ti también, y entenderás lo que sienten.

* * *

**¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, hipotético(a) lector(a)!**

**Bien, la verdad es que no tenía pensado publicarlo tan pronto. Originalmente, iba a hacer un apartado en el que pondría todos los relatos que tengo pensados para esta temática, pero este está listo desde finales de enero, y el que le sigue (mitología nórdica, por cierto, y me encanta cómo va quedando), lleva apenas la mitad, así que fue como un "bueno, ¿por qué no?". De todos modos, pondré que pertenecen a este conjunto bajo el título, como hice aquí.**

**El #2 es mucho más largo, tal vez esté para marzo.**

**Breve acotación: de hecho, se cree que hay seis tipos de amor. Eros y Ágape son los más conocidos y antiguos, Ágape se define como "espiritual", que viene a ser incondicional también, según yo, y el Eros que puse aquí se mezcla un poco con el tipo de amor que es de conquistas y juegos solamente, al menos hasta el final.**

**Les desea linda noche,**

**-Juni.**

**(Debo dejar de publicar tan tarde, en serio).**


End file.
